


Watch and Learn

by NicePantsDude



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Javi is a Great Coach, M/M, Making Out, for kissing lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePantsDude/pseuds/NicePantsDude
Summary: “You…,” Javier licked his lips, feeling the words in his mouth before speaking again, “have never kissed anyone before?”A light blush crawled over Yuzu’s nose. “No! I have! Just,” he stopped, the smirk Javier was attempting to stifle driving him crazy, “just not...not really. Not real kiss. Just small ones.”Javier couldn’t believe it, feeling a smirk spread across his face. All of that confidence. All of that sensuality and those flirtatious looks Yuzu loved to toss around -- it was all a facade.





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> a big BIG thank you to @sophiahelix for beta-ing this fic and reading it over for me !! <3

Yuzuru Hanyu liked to flirt. He doesn’t think he’d categorize himself as “a flirt,” but he was good at it. He definitely enjoyed the reactions he gets from it. Giving someone a light touch to the arm coupled with a blinding grin, a warm laugh. Maybe even a lip bite or locking eyes with them for a few more lingering seconds than was expected. Watching them stutter, falter, and place a tentative hand around his shoulder or waist. Priceless.

Oh it worked like a charm every time. He knew he was good and he loved how these men would strive for his attention. Yuzuru enjoyed all of the things he was good at.

Javier Fernandez also liked to flirt, but not in the same way Yuzu did. Javier liked to flirt with certain people he actually liked, at specific times that _usually_ weren’t in front of crowds of people.

Even though Javier hated to admit it to himself, Yuzuru himself was his one exception to this rule he had. Yuzu was a lot of people’s exception, a lot of people’s weakness, and Javier hated how Yuzu had him under the same spell. 

Today was no exception. It was Gala practice and that meant a day of goofing off with some of his best friends, everyone relieved to have a competition finished and behind them. The Grand Prix Finals were over and Javier wasn’t happy with how his skates went, but what is done is done.

“No no stop!” Javi heard Yuzu whine behind him. Looking over his shoulder at the other side of the rink, he saw Yuzu being captured in a tight hug from behind by none other than Eric Radford, who lifted the smaller man off his feet with ease, spinning him around. Yuzu was laughing that cute laugh everyone loved to hear, lighting up the whole rink.

A small circle was surrounding them by the time Eric put Yuzu down, everyone laughing and seemingly incapable of keeping their eyes or hands off of Yuzu. Javier raised an eyebrow at how long Misha’s arm stayed around Yuzu’s shoulders, how even Scott Moir seemed to be patting Yuzu a little lower on the back than he does with most men.

Yuzuru must be loving this, though. Javier could only smile and shake his head as he watched Yuzu beam in happiness at all of this attention.

Javi told himself it didn’t _bother_ him, just _unsettled_ him. Yuzu was confident in his androgynous style, flexing his masculine and feminine charm on every skater who was pulled into his orbit. That confidence was contagious, Javier knew this, felt his own guard come down whenever Yuzu grabbed his hand or smiled at him.

“Javi!” was all the warning Javier got before feeling two arms circle around his waist and a strong tug pulling him to the side. Yuzu was laughing as he spun Javi and him around on the ice, the momentum of the impact spinning them in circles.

Ah, so it was his turn now, Javi thought to himself. He hated how much he loved attention from Yuzu, how he craved for the gorgeous man to look at _him_ and yearn for _him._ It’s embarrassing how much of a high Javier gets just from small interactions like this. How being chosen by Yuzu made him feel special somehow.

Javi wished he didn’t love it so much. But when Yuzu is grinning at him and playfully pulling on his arm to drag him over to the rest of the group, like he is right now, it’s hard to not do exactly what Yuzu wants.

\------------------

Post-gala shenanigans were in full swing, a bunch of them squeezed into a booth at the hotel bar, a few empty pints of beer already finished at the table. Things were already starting to heat up and it wasn’t even 10:00 PM yet.

“Oh yeah, when’s the last time you even _kissed_ a girl?” Scott challenged, starring Patrick Chan down with a smirk, lifting his beer and cackling when Patrick hesitated.

“Very, very recently!” came Patrick’s delayed response, his face heating up as everyone giggled around him. They all were having a little something to drink -- it was a post-Gala ritual -- but Scott seemed a little farther along than the others.

Javier rolled his eyes and chuckled as Scott continued to berate Patrick with invasive, personal question, the other’s face now as bright as a tomato. Scott caught Javier’s eye, grinning that cheeky grin while his eyes sparkled mischievously, and Javier knew he was the next victim.

“So _Javier_ ,” Scott drawled, stringing out his name slowly, “now that Miki’s old news, what have you been up to lately?” Scott’s eyebrows raised up and down as he spoke, receiving an elbow in the chest from Tessa at the insensitive question.

Javier just chuckled. “It’s alright,” he assured Tessa and the other hesitant eyes on him, trying to lighten the mood at the table, “it’s been several months now, so you know...I’ve been ‘busy.’”

This got a bark of laughter out of Scott and Tessa was the one rolling her eyes now, shaking her head in feigned exasperation. “Just casual things, though, nothing serious,” Javi added, getting an understanding fistbump from Alex, who was sitting across from him.

“And what have _you_ been up to?” Scott seemed to be determined to make everyone reveal a little something tonight. This time his attention was directed at the unusually quiet corner of the table, to the person sitting on Javier’s left. Yuzuru.

Yuzu’s eyes flew open once he realized he had somehow been pulled into this conversation. He was doing a remarkable job of keeping quiet, Javier thought, and I guess he was good at it when we wanted to be. Conversations in English about sex are understandably not his preference.

“Oh no, that is secret,” Yuzu replied coyly.

How could someone look bashful and have a confident smirk twisted on their lips simultaneously? Only Yuzuru, honestly, Javi thinks.

The others at the table whined, Misha shaking Yuzuru’s shoulders from across the table. “C’mooonn,” both Scott and Misha were into this now, continuing to complain while the others laughed.

“No no, I do not ‘kiss and tell’,” Yuzu says with a wink, using air quotes when saying the phrase he was obviously very proud of knowing. He kept giggling uncontrollably as Alex kicks him under the table and demanding, “What does that even mean?!”

Everyone at the table had fun trying to get an answer out of Yuzuru for a few minutes, but his lips were sealed, only giggling more and defending himself against the onslaught of playful pokes and rolled-up-straw-wrapper balls that were thrown at him.

Javier wasn’t gonna lie; he was curious. Very curious, in fact. They may be training partners, seeing each other almost every day at the rink, but he’d be lying if he said he knew anything about Yuzuru’s dating life. They often talked about family, mutual friends, gaming, (obviously) skating, and just about anything under the moon that they thought of to talk about in their daily lives. Talking with Yuzu was easy, even with the slight language barrier. Conversation flowed and silences were comfortable.

But conversations about relationships only last a few seconds and were brief check-ups on Javier’s love life, never Yuzuru’s. Just quick, “How is Miki?” “Good, good.” “Oh, good.” And that was about it. Except the last time Yuzuru asked, the response was a little different and Yuzuru’s eyes had widened slightly, an apologetic look washing over his features, as well as something else that Javier couldn’t quite pin down.

When Javier had assured him that it was he who broke up with her, not the other way around, Yuzuru’s shoulders relaxed and that indescribable look on his face was there again. All he said was, “I hope you feel better. If need anything, I am here,” smiling and squeezing Javier’s hand gently. He remembers squeezing back, just a little bit tighter, his hand feeling abnormally cold when the other had let go and skated away. 

Javier snapped back to the present. Everyone was starting to get up and Scott kept yelling over and over again, “It’s on me! It’s on ME!”

Javier felt a few light jabs in his back, looking over to see Yuzu smiling playfully at him.

“Move, please. Javi is big and in way,” Yuzu says while continuing to poke Javier in his side, “Would like to leave, please.” Javier fakes deliberating on the topic, scratching his chin in thought until Yuzu’s jabs became more forceful and his laughter rang like Javier’s favorite melody.

“Okay, okay, just put those weapons away,” Javier surrendered, sliding out of the booth to let Yuzuru out.

“Poking hurts Javi? You that weak?” Yuzu teased, jumping down from the booth and right into Javier’s personal space. Yuzu always had a way of standing just a little closer to Javier than he could handle. Not that Javier didn’t want Yuzu this close, but when they were so close their chests were practically touching, certain _thoughts_ entered Javier’s mind that weren’t exactly pure.

Even in the dim lighting of this bar, he could count Yuzu’s eyelashes. The plump, gentle curve of Yuzu’s lips was even more inviting than usual. Javier inhaled deeply, shaking his head more to rid his mind of any intrusive thoughts than to answer Yuzu’s question.

“I not very tired,” Yuzuru suddenly proclaimed, yawning regardless.

Javier chuckled. His fingers were itching to touch some of that beautiful porcelain skin, taking the leap to do so and cupping Yuzu’s cheek in a seemingly-casual gesture.

“Are you sure, sleepy-head?” Javier says, running his thumb across Yuzu’s cheek, loving the way Yuzu slightly leans into his touch.

“Yes, I want to game,” Yuzu says excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Javier chuckles again and runs his hand down the side of Yuzu’s face and neck, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“We can play that new one you like if you want? I brought it with me,” Javier can barely finish his sentence because Yuzuru is nodding enthusiastically, already turning to leave the bar.

“Yes, please!” and with that he grabs Javier’s hand to tug him along, waving goodbye to their friends as Javier tries to act unphased by the physical contact, amusedly watching and listening to Yuzuru babble about why this game they are about to play is ‘no question, hand down’ the best.

\------------------

After having “YOU LOSE” flash in Javier’s face for the ninth time in a row, he was pretty much done with gaming for the night. He rolled his eyes as Yuzuru cheekily grinned and cackled at him, doing a little dance on the couch next to him as he won. Again.

“Alright, alright, you win, you win,” Javier said and jokingly bows to Yuzuru. They put their controllers down, Javier turning the channel to regular television and leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch.

Javier flipped through the channels to find something that at least looks semi-interesting, feeling two eyes bore into the side of his head, glancing over at Yuzuru who looks away immediately. Javi smiles and shakes his head at how bad Yuzu is at hiding when he stares -- at practice, at restaurants, when they cook together after practice sometimes, and moments like now.

He feels the intense starring again and looks back at Yuzu again, who shifts his gaze immediately, truly thinking he’s fooling Javier.

“Do I have something on my face?” Javier asks. Yuzuru blinks, tilting his head to the side in that adorable way he does when he doesn’t quite understand what is going on.

“No, why?” Yuzu answers honestly, missing Javier’s point entirely.

Chuckling, Javier points out, “Well, I thought maybe I did with how much you’re staring at me.” Yuzuru flushes, making a small noise as he realizes he’s not as sneaky as he thought.

“Sorry,” Yuzu says, wringing his hands together, “I just think about Miki comment tonight. I wonder if Javi okay.”

Oh. Javier’s heart swells, thinking how cute it is that Yuzuru was worrying about him.

Javi smiles, reaching out his hand to ruffle that adorable mop of hair. “I am more than okay,” Javi assures him, “I told you before, I broke up with her.”

Yuzuru nods but doesn’t quite look convinced, so Javier adds, “I’ve moved on -- way moved on. Honestly haven’t even thought about her in months.” Yuzuru nods more at this, seeming more convinced, but still worried.

“Thank you for asking, Yuzu,” Javi says endearingly, bopping the tip of Yuzu’s nose with his finger. Yuzu just nods more, still wringing his hands together in his lap.

Javier was being honest -- he cannot remember the last time he even thought about Miki. They left on good terms, both agreeing that they weren’t exactly in love anymore -- and for Javier, maybe he never really was. Especially since his focus needs to be more on the upcoming Olympic season and especially since his mind seems to always be on a certain beautiful boy who happens to be sitting right next to him. That’s when Javier remembers.

“What about you?” Javier raises his eyebrows suggestively, teasingly, pressing on when Yuzuru tilts his head to the side again, “What about all of these kisses that you’re not telling anyone about?” Javier positively beams at the frantic, embarrassed reaction he gets from the other.

“I said _no_ telling!” Yuzuru says definitively, pursing his lips.

“C’mon Yuzu,” Javier drawls, “Are they all embarrassing stories or something? Did you accidentally bite someone’s tongue? Use too much tongue?” Yuzu flushes as Javier continues on with his list, resuming wringing his hands. That’s when Javier notices that Yuzu’s not embarrassed, but...nervous?

“You really not even gonna tell _me_?” Javi stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout, Yuzu having to bite the inside of his cheek from smiling, but Javi notices and just pouts more. Something changes in Yuzu’s eyes and he stares at Javier for a few moments, taking a deep breath, biting his lip.

“I don’t...know,” is all Yuzuru says after a long pause.

“You don’t know what?” Javier asks.

“I don’t know,” Yuzu tries again, finishing off in a mumble.

“What?” Javier leans forward, noticing the increased pace at which Yuzuru is wringing his hands now.

“I don’t know,” Yuzuru begins again, pausing a taking deep breath, shifting eyes on his lap, “I don’t know...how.”

“You don’t know how to what?” Javier asks dumbly, the words coming out before he really even processed what Yuzuru had just said. Oh.

_Oh._

“You…,” Javier licked his lips, feeling the words in his mouth before speaking again, “have never kissed anyone before?”

A light blush crawled over Yuzu’s nose. “No! I have! Just,” he stopped, the smirk Javier was attempting to stifle driving him crazy, “just not...not really. Not real kiss. Just small ones.”

Javier couldn’t believe it, feeling a smirk spread across his face. All of that confidence. All of that sensuality and those flirtatious looks Yuzu loved to toss around -- it was all a facade. This beautiful man in front of him had less experience than Javier did at the age of 14. Unbelievable. Javier felt like he was a detective that just cracked his biggest case yet.

“What about all the ‘kiss and tell’ stuff you were talking about downstairs? Eh?” Javier teases, turning his head to the side as Yuzu’s face continues to heat up. Caught red-handed. He had single-handedly taken the veil off of Yuzuru’s carefully-created act.

Javier still has a smirk on his face when he asks, “What’s your definition of a ‘real kiss’?”

Yuzu huffs and hums in thought, now playing with the strings on his sweatshirt nervously. “Not like movies. Only small kisses.”

“Small kisses?” Javier was grinning now. “Would you mind elaborating on that?”

Yuzuru was just as aware that Javier was teasing him as he was of how close their bodies were next to each other. They had always been comfortable with touching each other, pats on the back and friendly arms around each other’s shoulders and waists were normal for them. But this was different. The calming scent of Javier’s cologne was taking over his senses and could see Javier’s chest rising and falling. That in it of itself was distracting enough.

He decided to humor Javier and puckered his lips slightly, making a soft kissy noise. “Like that,” Yuzu said simply and Javier was unable to stop his chuckle. Leaning forward, Javier decided to test the waters, gently nudging his foot against Yuzu’s.

“When’s the last time you had one of these small kisses?” Javier continued to lean forward, resting his hand on Yuzu’s knee now.

It was a risk, doing this. Making a move like this was bold, even for Javier. Even with as little of experience as Yuzuru had, it was obvious Javier was flirting. Shamelessly, too. Neither of them moved for a moment, the flush on Yuzu’s face heating up.

Yuzu’s eyes flicked down at Javi’s hand then up to meet his, holding each other’s gaze. Yuzu licked his lips, clearly not knowing where to look, scanning over Javier’s face for a hint. The tension in the room was unmistakable at this point and they both knew it. 

Javier’s fingers curled and uncurled over Yuzu’s knee, repeating the motion, determined to hold the gaze with Yuzu even as the other’s eyes continued to shift nervously around them.

Yuzu could barely breathe. Every time Yuzuru peeked back at Javier, his chocolate brown eyes were steady, constant, unfazed. He could feel his breath quicken under the piercing gaze, the pads of Javi’s fingers running up and down his thigh now. He only felt like this right before getting on the ice at a competition, the tight hold on his lungs that he usually solved by taking a deep breath. He’d feel awfully silly doing that right now with Javi’s face only inches away from his, but _ohmygod this was happening._

Then Javi was leaning in, eyes finally shifting down to Yuzu’s lips before he pressed his lips against Yuzu’s for the briefest of moments before pulling back again.

“Like that?” Javi breathed, whispering, teasing Yuzu with his own words. All Yuzu could do was nod, still feeling caught in a daze, this trance Javi had him in.

Yuzu’s head was swimming. How could he be affected so much by something like that? But Yuzu knew: because this was _Javi._ Javi just kissed him.

Javi just _kissed_ him.

He didn’t even have a chance to attempt to compose himself because then Javier’s lips were back on his, still light, soft, teasing. A small peck on the lips again, enjoying the reaction he was getting from Yuzu a little too much.

“Like that?” Javi asked again, grinning as he leaned his forehead against Yuzuru’s, nuzzling their noses together.

God, Javi loved the look in Yuzu’s eyes, loved what he was doing to him. There was none of that shameless, flirtatious confidence from a few hours ago, no guard up. Knowing that he had made Yuzuru like that, all foggy-eyed and longing, drove him crazy. Javier had him, he was _his_ , for at least this moment.

“Yeah,” Yuzuru finally found his voice, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Yuzu couldn’t look Javier in the eyes, not now, eyes steady on his lips.

Javi followed his gaze, licking his lips slowly, taunting the younger man as his tongue slid across his bottom lip. Yuzuru groaned and shifted forward more, finally reaching up to sprawl his hand across Javier’s chest, clutching at his tight shirt. Javi was such a tease, but he loved it. He loved it so much. And Javi knew he loved it.

Again their lips met, this time meeting each other in the middle, both leaning in. The third time was different. It wasn’t just one kiss, but several, hot, rough kisses piled on top of each other. Javi was giving him long, open-mouthed kisses that caught Yuzuru by surprise, the little composure he had regained completely crumbling again. Yuzuru lost count as they all passionately blended together.

“Open,” Javi gently instructed between breathless kisses, “a little more.” Yuzu tentatively opened his mouth, basking in the encouraging squeeze Javi gave his thigh as he did. Yuzu’s grip tightened on Javi’s shirt as Javi’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Yuzuru’s mind went fuzzy after that, getting lost in that dizzy, dropping feeling he could feel in his whole body.

Javier tilted his head, tangling his fingers in Yuzu’s hair, bringing them even closer. His other hand was running higher up Yuzu’s thigh, loving the high moan Yuzu made at this increased contact. They were all over each other now, their heat spreading between each other.

Sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss, Yuzuru was painfully aware that he had no idea what he was doing. Javier was so much better at this than him. Yuzu never liked to lose, but he was more than okay with losing himself to this feeling; Javi’s warm lips moving on his hesitant ones, his tongue confidently exploring Yuzuru’s mouth.

When Javier broke away, Yuzuru was at least glad to see that Javi’s eyes were just as foggy as his own. Javi pecked his on the lips one more time, then another, like he couldn’t resist himself with each taste. 

“Like that?” he asked again, running his fingers through Yuzu’s hair. He grinned when Yuzuru just shook his head.

Yuzuru had never done anything like that before. He understood why people made such a big deal out of it in movies now, why they always looked so breathless and dazed. That’s exactly how Yuzuru felt right now, and all he wanted was to feel it again and again and _again_. He could definitely get used to the feeling.

Javi cupped Yuzu’s face gently, moving his thumb in small, soft circles over Yuzu’s cheek. The look in Javi’s eyes was warm and Yuzu felt that familiar butterfly sensation in his stomach when he looked at Javi for too long.

He could get used to this, too, Yuzuru thinks. Javi pulls him into his chest as he lies down on the couch, tucking Yuzu’s head under his chin. He slips his hand into Yuzu’s and lightly squeezes his hand, as if to ask, _‘Is this okay?’_ and Yuzu squeezed back in confirmation. _Yes._

“Am I...good?” Yuzu asked hesitantly, gaze fixed on their fingers intertwined, turning their clasped hands over and over. Yuzuru’s whole face was burning when the pause that followed went on for several seconds. He chanced a peek up at Javi’s face and was met with the cheekiest grin Javi could possibly have.

Javi was definitely enjoying this way too much, especially when Yuzu’s eyes narrowed in a supposed-to-be-intimidating glare that was only adorable to Javi.

He had to admit, Yuzuru was pretty good for someone who had literally never really kissed anyone before. He wasn’t perfect, could definitely use some practice, maybe a little less teeth clacking together -- but it was so cute, and he would obviously get better. It was somehow even hot the way Yuzu obviously had no idea what he was doing. How he let Javi guide him through it. It turned Javier on thinking about how he just taught Yuzuru Hanyu _how to kiss._

Javi felt something warm stir within him as he thought about all of the other things Yuzuru had yet to learn. All the things Javi could teach him.

“Very good,” Javi was grinning again. “G.O.E. +1 at least, for sure.”

Yuzu pouted, curling into Javier’s chest, mindlessly running his fingers down the lines of his abs through Javi’s shirt. “That not very good,” Yuzu says simply. He could feel the deep vibrations in Javi’s chest as he laughed.

“Well, we’re just going to have to practice _a lot_ ,” Javi breathed against his ear. Yuzuru couldn’t stop the noise that left his throat when Javier mouthed hot kisses against the shell of his ear. He squirmed as Javi chuckled again; Yuzuru didn’t even _know_ he liked that, but now that he does, he never wants Javi to stop.

“We practice that, too?” Yuzu asks.

“Absolutely,” Javi says, tilting Yuzu’s chin up with his index finger and locking him in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> next time, we'll see Yuzu's more competitive side and see how all that 'studying' pays off...we all know he hates to be anything but the best ;)
> 
> also hey! this is my first Yuzuvier fanfic and my first time writing again in like...6 years lol, so any feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
